The present invention is directed towards a device for securely and conveniently holding a device such as a cane securely and conveniently horizontally alongside a bed.
In 2000, the total direct cost of all fall injuries for people 65 and older exceeded $19 billion. The financial toll for older adults is expected to increase as the population ages, and may reach $54.9 billion by 2020. For people age 72 and older, the average health care cost of a totaled $19,440, including hospital, nursing home, emergency room and home health care, but not doctors' services.
Falls occur in about one in three individuals age 65 or older every year. More than half of fall injuries occur at home. Elderly people are more likely to fall if they have medical problems that result in the need to get up from bed at night. Likewise, they are more likely to fall if they use a walking aid, such as a cane or walker. Elderly adults are hospitalized for fall-related injuries five times more often than they are for injuries from other causes. One in three who fall using a walker, and one in four who fall using a cane had to be hospitalized.
Falls can easily lead to withdrawal from social activities such as visiting friends and relatives, attending religious services, or taking trips. Mobility problems that may result from a fall can make it more difficult for an elderly person to continue to engage with others. Further, the majority of those who have a fall lose confidence in their ability to move around, and so they tend to isolate themselves. This can make the elderly prone to loneliness and depression, both of which can have a substantial negative impact on their health and quality of life.
For those who make use of a cane, there can be difficulty in locating the cane, particularly at night when in bcd. Such a problem can cause the person to be susceptible to a fall when searching for the cane.